1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and more particularly, to a structure of a driving unit in a drum type washing machine.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a drum type washing, making washing by using friction between a drum rotated by a motor and laundry in a state detergent, washing water, and the laundry are introduced into the drum, provides effects of beating and rubbing washing, but gives almost no damage to the laundry, and shows no entangling of the laundry. A structure of a related art drum washing machine will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a longitudinal section of a related art drum type washing machine, provided with a tub 2 mounted inside of a cabinet 1, a drum 3 rotatably mounted on a central portion of inside of the tub 2. There is a motor 5a under the tub 2 connected with a pulley 18. There is a drum shaft connected to a rear of the drum 3, to which a drum pulley 19 is coupled. And, the drum pulley 19 on the drum shaft and the motor pulley 18 connected to the motor 5a are connected by a belt 20 for transmission of power. And, there is a door 21 in a front part of the cabinet 1, with a gasket 22 between the door 21 and the tub 2. There is a hanging spring between an inside of an upper portion of the cabinet 1 and an outside of an upper portion of the tub 2, and a friction damper 24 between an inside of a lower portion of the cabinet 1 and a lower side of an outside of the tub 2 for damping vibration of the tub 2 generated during spinning.
However, the related art washing machine has the following disadvantages since driving power of the motor 5a is transmitted to the drum 3 through the motor pulley 18, and the drum pulley 19, and the belt 20 connecting the motor pulley 18 and the drum pulley 19.
First, there is a loss of energy in a course of driving power transmission because the driving power is transmitted from the motor 5a to the drum 3, not directly, but through the belt 20 wound around the motor pulley 18 and the drum pulley 19.
And, the driving power transmission from the motor 5a to the drum 3, not directly, but through many components, such as the belt 20, the motor pulley 18, and the drum pulley 19, causes much noise in the course of power transmission.
The lots of components required for transmission of driving power from the motor 5a to the drum 3, such as the motor pulley 18, the drum pulley 19 and the belt 20, require many assembly man-hours. And, the more the number of components required for transmission of driving power from the motor 5a to the drum 3, the more number of spots which require repair, and the more frequent at which repair required.
In summary, the indirect driving power transmission from the motor 5a to the drum 3 through the motor pulley, the drum pulley, and the belt requires many repair, has much noise, waste of energy, and results in a deterioration of a washing capability.
Moreover, the tub 2 of stainless steel in general in the related art drum washing machine is expensive, has a poor formability, and is heavy.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a structure of a driving unit in a drum type washing machine that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine, which can reduce noise. repair and waste of energy, and moreover, improve washing capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine, which has an improved supporting force.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the structure of a driving unit in a drum type washing machine having a tub mounted in a cabinet, a drum mounted in the tub, a shaft fixed to the drum for transmission of driving power from the motor to the drum, and bearings mounted on an outer circumference of the shaft at opposite end portions thereof, includes a metallic bearing housing at a central portion of a rear wall of the tub for supporting the bearings mounted on the outer circumferences of opposite end portions of the shaft.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine including a tub mounted inside of a cabinet, a bearing housing built in a central portion of a rear wall of the tub for supporting a bearing therein, a shaft connected to a drum mounted inside of the tub for transmission of a driving force from a motor to the drum, bearings mounted on an outer circumference of the shaft at opposite end portions thereof respectively, a rotor coupled to a rear end of the shaft, a stator provided inward of the rotor fixed to the tub rear wall, a connector provided between the shaft and the rotor for transmission of a rotating force from the rotor to the shaft for rotating the shaft and the rotor together, and a supporter fitted between the rear wall of the tub and the stator for supporting the stator and maintaining a concentricity when the stator is mounted to the tub rear wall.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine including a tub of plastic mounted inside of a cabinet, a metallic bearing housing inserted and built in a central portion of a rear wall of the tub having steps of xe2x80x9c┐xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c└xe2x80x9d forms on an inner circumference for supporting bearings therein, a shaft connected to a drum mounted inside of the tub for transmission of a driving power from a motor to the drum, having a front end portion fixed to a spider in the drum rear wall, a brass bushing press fit on a region of the shaft from a portion exposed in rear of the spider to the front bearing for prevention of rusting of the shaft, and steps on an outer circumference thereof for fixing mounting positions of the front bearing and the rear bearing on the shaft, bearings mounted on the outer circumference of the shaft at opposite end portions thereof respectively, a rotor of steel or steel alloy plate coupled to the rear end portion of the shaft, including a bent portion formed along a circumference thereof having a setting surface for supporting magnets fitted to an inside of a front portion of a sidewall extended forward from a periphery of a rear wall, and a hub at a center of the rear wall having a through hole for a fastening member, such as a bolt, for coupling the rotor to the shaft, a plurality of cooling fins formed around the hub in a radial direction each with a length for blowing air toward the stator when the rotor is rotated for cooling down a heat generated at the stator, an embossing between adjacent cooling fins on the rear wall of the rotor for reinforcing the rotor, and a drain hole in each of the embossings, for drain of water, a stator composing the motor together with the rotor, fixed to the tub rear wall inward of the rotor, a connector of plastic provided between the shaft and the rotor for transmission of a rotating force from the rotor to the shaft for rotating the shaft and the rotor together, and a supporter fitted between the rear wall of the tub and the stator for supporting the stator and maintaining a concentricity when the stator is mounted to the tub rear wall.
In further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine including a tub mounted inside of a cabinet, a drum mounted inside of the tub, a shaft connected to the drum mounted inside of the tub for transmission of a driving force from a motor to the drum, a front bearing and a rear bearing mounted on an outer circumference of the shaft at opposite end portions thereof respectively, a bearing housing built in a central portion of a rear wall of the tub for supporting the front bearing, a rotor composing the motor together with the rotor, and coupled to the rear end portion of the shaft, a stator fixed to the tub rear wall inward of the rotor to compose the motor together with the rotor, a connector serration coupled to the outer circumference of the shaft in front of the rear bearing and fixed to the rotor, for transmission of a rotating power from the rotor to the shaft, and a bearing bracket fixed to the rear wall of the tub to cover an outside of the rotor and support the rear bearing.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of driving unit in a drum type washing machine including a tub of plastic mounted inside of a cabinet, a metallic bearing housing inserted to built in a central portion of a rear wall of the tub having steps on an inner circumference for supporting bearings therein, a shaft connected to a drum mounted inside of the tub for transmission of a driving power from a motor to the drum, having a front end portion fixed to a spider in the drum rear wall, and a brass bushing press fit on a region of the shaft from a portion exposed in rear of the spider to the front bearing for prevention of rusting of the shalt, bearings mounted on the outer circumference of the shaft at opposite end portions thereof respectively, a rotor of steel or steel alloy plate coupled to the rear end portion of the shaft, including a bent portion formed along a circumference thereof having a setting surface for supporting magnets fitted to an inside of a front portion of a sidewall extended forward from a periphery of a rear wall, and a hub at a center of the rear wall having a through hole for a fastening member, such as a bolt, for coupling the rotor to the shaft, a plurality of cooling fins formed around the hub in a radial direction each with a length for blowing air toward the stator when the rotor is rotated for cooling down a heat generated at the stator, an embossing between adjacent cooling fins on the rear wall of the rotor for reinforcing the rotor, and a drain hole in each of the embossings, for drain of water, a stator composing the motor together with the rotor, fixed to the tub rear wall inward of the rotor, a connector of plastic provided between the shaft and the rotor for transmission of a rotating force from the rotor to the shaft for rotating the shaft and the rotor together, a supporter fitted between the rear wall of the tub and the stator for supporting the stator and maintaining a concentricity when the stator is mounted to the tub rear wall, and a bearing bracket fixed to the rear wall of the tub to cover an outside of the rotor and support the rear bearing.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.